Kovu's Challenge
by Little Creek
Summary: After the death of Simba, Kovu finds himself haunted by strange dreams of a white lion. What happens when a REAL white lion arrives, alone and injured? *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1: Time

**A/N: this is my first lion king fanfic, so cut me some slack! I'll try to make the chapters longer over time but for now you'll have to cope with this length.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Simba, Zazu, Rafiki, or any Lion King character for that matter. I do own Kubwa, Yindi/Chanjo, Uzuri/Kiwa, Hadusa, Bavu, and Naji.**

**Chapter 1 - Time **

Times had changed in the Pridelands. Simba and Nala had aged, their muzzles whitening. Simba was blind in one eye and Nala suffered from arthritis. Today, Kiara was giving birth, and Kovu anxiously waited outside the cave. Kiara turned to lick her large belly. It was almost time. For months she had to put up with Kovu pampering her, so she was looking forward to the birth. Maybe then Kovu would let her do want she wanted. When it was over, Kiara turned to see the cub. Kovu entered the cave. "Oh, Kiara!" he gasped softly, staring at his tiny son. He picked the cub up and put him in Kiara's paws. The cub sneezed. He had a reddish coat, with a flop of fur over his eyes, like Vitani. His eyes were like Kovu's, with a dark tail, hinting that his mane would be dark also. "The prince to be," said Kovu proudly. "Let's call him Kubwa," said Kiara, "It means prince."

A few weeks later, Simba stood on Pride Rock, gazing up at the stars.

"Dad..." He murmured.

Memories flooded through his mind. Mufasa's violent death at the paws of Scar, and then the death of Scar.

"It won't be long, Dad," murmured Simba, "until I see you again."

He turned and went into the cave, lying beside Nala.

Simba awoke the next morning feeling tired.

"Are you alright?" asked Nala.

"Yeah... I had a rough night," Simba's words were cut off by a coughing fit.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Nala was afraid for Simba. The lion wasn't young anymore, and his cough was particularly bad today.

"I fine, I just..." _cough, cough,_ "...need to rest a bit.'

* * *

><p><em>Simba stood staring at the sky. Blood red sunset. It turned into Mufasa. <em>

"_Son," came his voice._

"_Dad?"_

"_It is time, Simba."_

_Time for... no. Simba understood, but didn't want to believe it._

"_No, not now!"_

"_It is time..."_

"_No!"_

"_Time..."_

"Daddy? Wake up!"

It was Kiara's voice that jolted him awake. Simba was sweating, gasping in fear.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

Simba got his breath back.

"Nothing, honey, just a..." _cough_ "...bad dream."

Kiara nuzzled her father as he coughed badly.

"Is it... time?"

Simba knew he couldn't lie any longer. The end was not far off.

"I'm sorry, yes it...it is. Bring Nala and Kovu. Don't..." _cough, cough. _"...bring Kubwa."

Kiara dashed off, leaving Simba lying weakly alone. His body was frail, and another bout of coughing shook him. Nala was there by his side a moment later.

"Simba..."

No more was said. Nala pressed her head against Simba's face as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry," said Simba softly.

"Don't be," soothed Nala through her tears, "The circle of life will never stop. Birth, life, and death are forever happening. It's just hard for those left behind."

Nala's words were true, and Simba relaxed. Of course, he couldn't help dying. Nobody lived forever. Soon Kovu and Kiara arrived.

"My king..."

Kovu bowed his head in respect for the dying king. Kiara fell beside her father and wept bitterly.

"Kiara..." Simba comforted, "It is ok. Even when I die I'll watch over you from the stars," _cough,_ "...and I love you. Lead the pride well, Kovu, and raise Kubwa like a true king."

Kovu nodded, ashamed that tears were forming in his own eyes. He had to be strong for Kiara. Simba coughed violently, the pain coursing over him, and then gave the last word of a king.

"I love you...all of you."

And that was the end. Simba's body shuddered and then was still. His eyes closed and his chest ceased to rise again. He was gone. Kiara sobbed as though her heart would break as Nala's tears fell on Simba's still body.

* * *

><p>As the news reached the rest of the pride, they all gathered to pay respect to Simba. As each lioness passed Kiara, they spoke words of kindness, but Kiara's ears neither twitched nor lifted. She couldn't hear them. Alone in her grief, Kiara barely saw the funeral procession out of the cave, carrying Simba's body away. It was too much for her to bear. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed once more. Night came, and Kovu approached her as she sat staring at the sky.<p>

"Kiara?" he said hesitantly.

"Why today, Kovu?" whispered Kiara, "Why now, when we have a young cub to raise? I don't know what to do. I've never led a pride before."

Kovu nuzzled her and licked her tears away.

"Simba was a great leader, and you, his daughter, will be too."

Kiara heard the emotion in her mate's voice and knew he too was upset by it all.

"Come on, you need to get some rest," said Kovu, "It's late."

Reluctantly Kiara rose and followed Kovu into the cave, where she lay with Kubwa. The cub's green eyes were fearful.

"Mommy? What's happened?" he asked quietly, "Where's Grandpa?"

Kiara hushed him and pulled him close to her.

"Kubwa... Grandpa's gone now."

"Gone?"

"Yes, dear. He's gone to be with his father."

Kubwa's eyes were confused.

"But his father..."

Then it clicked.

"Grandpa's dead?"

There was a note of fear and confusion in his little voice, and Kiara felt the tears pricking her eyes.

"Yes."

"But I-"

Kiara quietened the cub.

"Enough, now, Kubwa. Go to sleep."

Kiara closed her eyes. Kubwa lay down but did not sleep. His little mind was in turmoil. He never got to say goodbye. In his immaturity he reasoned that going to see Simba one last time under the baobab tree wouldn't hurt. He got up without waking his parents and left the cave. In the dark Kubwa found it hard to see where he was going. At last he reached Simba's body.

"Grandpa?"

Kubwa laid his head on Simba's neck, burying his face in the mane.

"I just came to say goodbye."

Kubwa smelt the smell of death, mixing with the comforting scent of his grandfather, masking it. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"Kubwa."

It was Kovu.

"What are you doing?" asked Kovu.

"I-I just came to say goodbye to Grandpa."

Kovu smiled gently at the cub, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kubwa?"

"Is it true that Grandpa will watch over us from the stars?"

"Yes."

Kubwa thought for a moment.

"Then he's not really there, under the tree, is he?"

"Well..."

Kubwa didn't give his father time to answer, before he spoke again.

"He's watching us, Dad."

There was an odd tone to Kubwa's voice, a faraway look in his green eyes. Kovu stared intently at his son. Kubwa sighed and looked at Kovu as a tear streaked down his face.

"Let's go home now."

**A/N: Like it? In the next chapter - "King Kovu" - Kovu and Kiara become the new leaders of the Pridelands!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

As the sun rose over Pride Rock the next morning, a group of zebra, giraffe, antelope, and many other animals were standing before the rock. Kovu, standing and looking over the land, smiled, but it was a sad smile. Zazu flew down. "Everyone is here, sire," announced the hornbill. Kovu looked down at the bird.

"Thanks, but just call me Kovu, okay?" he said.

"Sure, sire. Uh, I mean Kovu," Zazu replied.

Kiara and Nala came up to them, with Kubwa.

"Hey."

Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other.

"You ready?"

Kovu nodded reluctantly, still unsure. He really wasn't ready for this, to take over the leadership of the pride. It was a big responsibility, but he knew it was up to him and Kiara to lead the pride.

"I know you can do his, Kovu," Kiara assured him.

"Thanks," said Kovu.

"Let's do it then," said Nala.

Kiara turned to Kovu.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Well, uh..."

Kiara gave him an encouraging nudge.

"Yes! Yes, I am ready," said Kovu.

Kovu gulped and walked to the edge of the rock. Kiara nudged Kubwa and they both followed Kovu. Kovu paused, still unsure. Did he really have to? But the animals below were waiting, and he could see Vitani smiling proudly at him, so Kovu roared. All the lionesses roared back, and the rest of the animals bowed. Kubwa grinned and tried to roar too, but it came out more like a growl. Kiara smiled at him, and then nuzzled Kovu.

"King Kovu," she said, testing the words.

"And Queen Kiara," said Kovu.

"And Prince Kubwa."

Through their grief they shared a silent kinship, unified over again by the tragedy. Kiara read a calm, protective light in Kovu's eyes, and knew he was ready to lead.

As Kovu lay asleep, he had a strange dream.

_A pale coloured lion stood by a waterhole. He was stocky and well fed, but looked upset. Then a darker, sorrel lioness approached him. The lion looked away._

"_Yindi, what happened?" asked the lioness._

_The lion sighed and turned to face his friend. A deep cut ran down the side of his muzzle._

"_Who did it?" the lioness's voice was low and seething._

"_It was Hadusa. She got angry at me for not bringing down the buffalo."_

"_She'll pay for that."_

_Yindi looked alarmed._

"_Uzuri, no! Don't do it. She'll kill you!"_

"_I must."_

The dream changed.

_Yindi, the white lion, stood with Uzuri in a cave. A ginger coloured lioness growled at them from the safety of a rocky ledge. Uzuri now had a scratch down her eye – she was blind in that eye. Yindi had a deep wound in his shoulder._

"_Because of this you are no longer part of this pride," stated the lioness angrily, "You, Yindi, are now to be known as Chanjo, scratch, and you, Uzuri, are now Kiwa, outcast. Leave us. You are exiled!"_

"_Nooooo!"_

_A fight ensued, forcing Kiwa and Chanjo to flee for their lives. As they ran, the dream changed. Simba stood looking at Kovu._

"_Simba?" said Kovu in surprise, "What's happening?"_

Kovu was talking in his sleep. Kiara groaned and sat up.

"Kovu, shut up, it's the middle of the night."

Kovu twitched and spoke again, mumbling the words.

"Simba... how can I..."

Kiara couldn't make out the words anymore, but Kovu was breathing heavily, still mumbling gibberish. Kiara listened curiously. Kovu's words became clearer for a moment.

"... I've never led before..."

Again he twitched, and this time groaned.

"_Now, Chanjo runs alone. Help him, Kovu. He will save Kiara's life."_

Kovu said clearly,

"Save her life? But... but how? What? The cliff... Kiara!"

"Kovu, wake up!"

Kovu woke, startled.

"Kiara?"

"What's going on, Kovu? You were talking in your sleep."

"I... what did I say?"

"You were talking about Simba, and about somebody saving my life."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes you did."

"Sorry, Kiara."

Kovu lay closer to Kiara and went to sleep with Kiara's head on his shoulder.

The next day, Kovu was lying on Pride Rock, thinking. He twitched his tail absentmindedly. He was thinking about the dream of last night.

"Sire!"

It was Zazu, flying down to land beside him.

"I told you, call me Kovu!"

"Yes, of course Kovu. Sorry."

"You're forgiven. What's up?"

"A stranger lion has crossed the border between the outlands and the Pridelands!"

Kovu rose, giving a glance towards the cave where Kiara was bathing Kubwa. His first danger as king! He spoke quickly to Zazu.

"Is he alone?"

"Yes, si- uh, Kovu."

Kovu paused to think again. He had to get this right. If it was a trap...

"Ok, gather twenty-two of the best fighters to meet me at the base of Pride Rock."

"Yes, s- I mean, Kovu!"

Zazu flew off to assemble the troops. Kovu went to tell Kiara. Kubwa lay asleep in the cave entrance, so Kovu talked quietly.

"Kiara, keep Kubwa in the cave. There's a lion approaching Pride Rock and I'm going to let him come, then surround him. I want you to stay out of the way."

"I'm coming with you, Kovu."

"Kiara, it's too dangerous. What if it's a trap?"

"Then I'll fight by your side until my death."

Kovu shuddered at the thought of dying, and knew Kiara wouldn't back down. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Get your mother to watch Kubwa. Hurry."

Kiara ran off, leaving Kovu to guard Kubwa. When she returned, her and Kovu headed down the rock, leaving Nala in charge of Kubwa. At the base of the rock, a group of lions waited. Kovu instructed them.

"Bavu, take nine lions with you and circle the rogue but stay out of sight until there's no way for him to escape. Naji, you're on lookout. Make sure no other lions are coming. The rest of you are on back up for me if needed."

The lions took up their positions, as the rogue approached. He was skinny, limping badly. Kovu frowned. This was hardly a dangerous opponent. What did he want? The rogue stumbled over a rock and nearly fell. Then he looked up and seemed to see the pride for the first time. Panicking, he turned to run but Bavu moved his group out of the trees and stood in plain sight, in a circle around the rogue. There was no escape.

"Who are you?" asked Kovu, more curious than anything.

"I... I..."

The rogue collapsed. Kiara rushed forward but Kovu blocked her path.

"Wait. Anasa, go ahead."

A slim, former outlander walked carefully over the limp lion. She laid her head on his chest.

"He's still alive, but unconscious."

Kovu nodded his thanks as Anasa stepped aside.

"Take him to the cave, Kovu!" said Kiara.

Kovu was studying the lion and didn't hear her. The lion was pale cream, so pale he was almost white, with a tangled golden mane. There was an old scratch on his muzzle, and a gaping hole in his shoulder that was infected. Kovu felt a shiver go down his spine. Something about this lion reminded him of his dream.

"Kovu, are you just going to leave him there?" Kiara asked, teasing him.

Kovu grabbed the lion's mane and dragged him to shelter, in a smaller cave under the rock.

"I'll get Rafiki," said Kiara softly.

"Ok. Careful, though. The outlanders may be planning an attack," warned Kovu.

"I'll be careful."

Kiara ran off, leaving Kovu alone with the lion. His thoughts returned to the rogue's past. Where had he come from? Who was he? And what did he have to do with Kovu's dream? Kiara arrived back with Rafiki.

"Rafiki, good, you're here," said Kovu in relief.

"Hello, Kovu."

Rafiki turned and looked at the white lion.

"Who's this?"

"Uh, I don't know exactly," replied Kovu.

"He came in from the Outlands," added Kiara, "He fainted when he got here."

"Can you help him, Rafiki?" asked Kovu.

Rafiki walked over to the lion and bent down. A moment later he straightened.

"Ah hah!"

Kovu and Kiara leaned forward eagerly.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"He's been fighting," said Rafiki, nodding wisely.

"But who is he?" asked Kiara.

Kovu's mind flashed back to the dream. _Fighting._ He gasped.

"What's wrong, Kovu?" asked Kiara, concerned.

"I... I had a dream last night. He was in it."

"What? Kovu, are you sure?"

Kovu nodded.

"And Simba was there too. He told me that this lion would save your life."

"Really? What happened to the lion then?"

Kovu frowned in concentration.

"He... got a scratch from a lioness... called Hadusa. He had a friend called Uzuri, and she got angry. Hadusa exiled them and changed their names to Chanjo and Kiwa, and there was fight... He ran away with Uzuri. Then Simba appeared and said Chanjo ran alone now. Maybe Kiwa died, I don't know. But Simba said that Chanjo would save your life, and I saw a cliff."

Kiara stared at Kovu, confused.


	3. Author's note

**A/N: my sincerest apologies to my fans, I will not be continuing this story due to other commitments. On a side note – I have never watched TLK 2, and haven't watched TLK for about 7 years. So thanks for the nice reviews, KShara Khan and Midnight Fearie! **


End file.
